


suspended

by misskatieleigh



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, mitchell doesn't like when people get hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's always waiting for days to end like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	suspended

There’s less than two inches between the hospital bed and his chair, between the tips of his fingers and the pale flesh of her arm, though it may as well be miles for all he could reach out and touch her. It’s like there’s been some miscommunication, like he’s stuck in a loop of radio silence because neither one of them can bridge the gap of two inches, bleached white linen building a fortress around her.

The whole room smells like chemicals, sharp disinfectant that stings his nose and blurs out the warmth of her skin, salt and sunlight and sky. It makes his stomach roll, thinking of what the scent is masking. His fingertips are still tinged red, scrubbed until he can’t distinguish his blood from hers, just the memory of her life slipping over his skin. He flips his hands over, palms up – an offering, a prayer – breath held wet and choking in his throat. She doesn’t move; eyes still closed brutally tight to hold in the tide.

The sound of footsteps echoes down the corridor; the world’s still rotating but he’s standing still, reaching across the emptiness of white linen and waiting for her tears to fall.


End file.
